


Welcome Home!

by Andro



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andro/pseuds/Andro
Summary: Based on the 2003 anime. Edward is going on a mission to Creta and leaves Envy home who becomes really sad as time goes by. But Al calms the homonculus down, and Ed is on the way home.Based on the 2003 anime and this is the translation of my own fanfiction. My native-languge isn't English, so please forgive for the grammar mistakes.





	Welcome Home!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Üdv itthon!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780641) by [Andro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andro/pseuds/Andro). 



Envy was lonely, very lonely and maybe a little bit angry too. Ed has left months ago, and didn’t bring him along. Yes, Ed left him in Riesenbool and now he was on the loose somewhere in Creta. Although the homonculus knew that the young alchimist had work to do, but he just didn’t understand, why he was not allowed to go with him. They just started to know eachother now, that Dante was dead, Hohenheim went through the Gate and everything ended. Envy never admitted, but deep in his heart, he was happy he had a family now. It was true, he and Ed always argued, they taunted eachother and fought almost every day so that Winry had redded them with her wrench. In his strange and squeezing way, Envy really loved his younger half-brother, and now he felt lonely, that the blond, midget alchimist wasn’t at home. Although they spoke on the phone almost every day, but that wasn’t the same as if Ed would be there.

He got along with Alphonse too, but the youngest Elric boy was too calm, and didn’t get angry too easily, so at the end it discouraged Envy to irritate him. Plus Al spent most of his time with Winry, so he didn’t have time to take care of the homonculus. It seemed, his youngest half-brother and the automail-otaku girl got along very well, which made Envy more sad. The homonculus felt really secluded and unnoticed, and in the last few weeks he thought often about leaving the village. He thought, he’s not needed in such a kind family, he never got along with anyone very well and his ”kind” personality didn’t make it better. In the last few days he spent his days alone around the village and sometimes he didn’t show up even when night fell. He didn’t even know, that Al, Winry and Pinako were worried about him, even if they never said it. But they were, as they saw, that Envy becames sadder and sadder as the days are going by. He didn’t even play with Den anymore, although the dog followed his new friend everywhere.

”He really misses Ed” Winry said one day, when she saw Envy sitting on the stairs, moaning as he was leaning to the stair-rail.  
”No wonder, Brother left ages ago” Al nodded. ”And Envy really wanted to go. I don’t understand, why did Brother leave him here, if Envy is so cling to him.”  
”Even I start to feel sorry for him” Winry said, as she was watching the homonculus. ”Even if he did so many horrible things to everyone. But he changed, and in their own ways, Envy and Ed really like eachother.”  
Al didn’t say a thing, but he thought about something. He knew Ed is always a little bit crude to Envy, but it just showed, how much he cares for him. And they all had something in common, their father left them all alone. But Al didn’t hate Hohenheim so much as his older brothers. Brothers… It was strange to think about the sitting homonculus like his older brother, but Envy was his half-brother after all. And he knew, even Ed is starting to realize it, even if he wouldn’t admit it. At last, the youngest Elric brother decided, he should talk to Envy. He left Winry alone, left the house and started to walk down the stairs. Even if Envy did know someone is coming, it looked like, he didn’t care at all.  
”Is everything all right, Envy?” Al asked in a worried voice as he sat down next to the homonculus. He started to get acclimatized to his newly found body, although it still felt strange sometimes.  
”Of course” Envy answered in a bored voice. ”Why wouldn’t be?”  
”You look so… sad…” the younger brother said cautiously. When he got just an angry groan as an answer, Al smiled. ”Look, Brother can be home anytime, don’t be so melancholic!”  
”And if he will never come back?” Envy asked with a sad voice. „”What if he hates me and left because he can’t even look at me? I did so many horrible things, hurt so many people who are important to him.”  
”Envy…” Al started, and he didn’t know how he should console his half-brother. He than reached out and touched the homonculus’s shoulder. He felt as Envy shuddered at his touch. ”I don’t think he hates you, because if that would be true, he would never allow you to stay here. And he always is arguing with you, let you to taunt him and I think, Brother already forgave you for everything.”  
”You think so?” the homonculus asked as he lifted up his head. His eyes were full of fear and despair but there was a little hope in them. ”So why did he leave? Why did he leave me here? Why didn’t he let me go with him? I miss him so much!”  
”I miss him too, but he’ll be back soon, so be a little bit patient, okay?” Al smiled and Envy only nodded.

~*~

In the meantime, Ed was sitting on the train that was chugging towards Riesenbool and didn’t suspect nothing. He didn’t want anyone to know when he arrives back, he wanted to surprise everyone, particularly Envy. He knew it wasn’t a nice thing that he left the homonculus at home after Envy begged him so many times to let him go as well. But this mission was not the rest of them, he just couldn’t bring Envy along even if he made his half-brother angry with him. Ed was a little bit afraid that his newly found sibling wouldn’t be so happy when they meet again, maybe he’ll want to hurt him, but the young alchemist knew that Envy is not like he was before. After Ed had managed to talk out with him not going after Hoheinheim through the Gate for a suicide-mission, he completely changed. He didn’t eat out Ed’s hand, but started to clung on Ed maybe a little bit too much. This mission came in handy for Ed to flee from Envy, but even the young alchemist didn’t think, the mission will be three months long. Ed sighed a little and looked at the package next to him. He smiled at the though how much Envy will be happy if he gets it. It was sweets from Creta, and since Ed knew the homonculus has a sweet tooth he can conciliate him with it.  
”I’m almost home” Ed said as he looked out of the window. The train was near to Riesenbool.

After an hour the train reached the small station and Ed was getting off. He had his suitcase in one of his hands and in his other hand he was holding the sweets. He didn’t forget the others neither, because he knew he would be a dead meat if they wouldn’t get nothing, especially Winry. He finally started to head home up to the hill towards the Rockbell house where he now lived. He knew he has to move out sooner or later, if Al and Winry get married which had a big chance. His younger brother really knew how to court a lady in a way Ed never knew. Now wonder, Winry choose Al and not him after all. Ed smiled and put on the pace. He really wanted to be home now.

In the meantime Envy was playing with Den. Al’s words calmed him a little bit and made him happier, but he was still a little bit worried. He never had a real family, after he became a homonculus Dante only taught him how to kill, how to hurt and manipulate others. She taught him to hate but never to love. Now that Envy thought about it, he never got love from Dante, not even a kind word and he didn’t even miss it until now. But deep in his heart he always wanted a family, he wanted to loved, he wanted to be taken care for, and he wanted someone who he can count on. He got all of it, when Ed and Al accepted him and brought him home. Home… Envy never thought he would have a real home again where everyone treats him as a family member and not as a monster. Where he’s not just a tool who anyone can use for their own goal.

It was Den’s bark, which hoicked him out of his thoughts, and when he looked up with a branch in his hands he wanted to drop to Dren to fetch, he numbed. There was a familiar someone coming, the wind was perturbing a familiar read coat and blond hair. Envy dropped the branch and started to run towards the figure as if it were matter of life and death. He was smiling happily, his purple eyes were shining with joy, as he reached Ed and jumped on him so they both fall off the ground. Ed was wobbling his suitcase and the package of sweet were nowhere to find as he tried to scarf off the happily laughting homonculus who was still hugging him.  
”Let me go, Envy!” Ed shouted. ”Let me go! Get off of me!”  
”Pipsqueak!” Envy laughted and even Ed didn’t want to snap at him. He was shocked how happy Envy is, and deep in his heart he was very glad. ”Finally you are back! Where were you? I missed you!”  
”You really did miss me?” Ed asked stunned, and Envy stood up finally and nodded while he was smiling so wildly that Ed could only stare at him. The homonculus seemed to be really happy. ”I thought you will be angry with me, because… because I… you see…” mumbled Ed guiltily.  
”I was angry, but not anymore” Envy said as he helped his half-brother stand up. Ed was blinking wonderingly, because he knew that wasn’t all the homunculus wanted to say. ”But it’s wasn’t a nice thing leaving me alone, Shorty!”  
”Who do you call Shorty you cross-dressing gender-confused Palm tree?!” Ed shouted.  
”And you are tiny, that you can only find with a microscope!” Envy taunted, and it made Ed really angry. But Envy was waiting for it. Life wasn’t the same if he couldn’t insult the blond alchemist a little bit.  
”You’ll be really sorry for this!” the young alchemist snapped and clapped his hands together.

Envy wasn’t stupid, he knew what will coming now, so he started tor un away. Ed run after him, but before that he transmutated a spear for himself. Soon the brothers were chasing eachother on the nearly meadow taunting and cursing eachother. And life went back as it was before.

 

The End


End file.
